1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric apparatus which includes a reception unit for receiving an instruction relating to functions of the electric apparatus, and has operation states of a power conserving state in which power required for performing the functions thereof is limited and a normal state in which the power is not limited.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with technological development, electric apparatuses have come to include many functions and thus the high-functionality thereof has been increased. However, with the progress of this high-functionality, there is a problem in operability, and therefore various researches have been conducted to improve the operability of electric apparatus having a plurality of functions.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 8-294024 discloses an electric apparatus which is capable of selectively operating a plurality of functions using a single change-over switch by sequentially displaying receiving screens corresponding to each function for receiving instructions relating to the plurality of functions every time a prescribed time elapses, when the change-over switch is continuously pressed.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 8-307504 discloses an electric apparatus including a detecting means for detecting, when a prescribed number of switching means among the plurality of switching means are combined and operated, the combination operation of the prescribed number of switching means and a control means for changing the priority of functions to a predefined order corresponding to the detected result. Thereby, the electric apparatus having the above-described configuration is capable of allowing an operator to easily change the priority of functions.